A Different Kind of Bravery
by CheyennePotter95
Summary: ADOPTED from mary quite contrary. During the final hour, Neville and Luna stop Harry, and send him back to the end of his fourth year to change the timeline. HP/LL/NL Hints of slash and hey, but nothing major. There also will be violence mentioned. You have been warned. There also will be Ginny bashing and maybe Molly bashing. T because I am a paranoid writer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm doing the kind of thing that annoys me, posting a story without finishing my first. But I have a PLAN! I will work on both with equal enthusiasm, and will update both for you, my wonderful readers. This is adopted from mary quite contrary, who has graciously allowed me to re-do the story. Please, carry on, and let me remind you - reviews are very much appreciated, even flames. Thank you. ~kaity1995**

* * *

Harry James Potter stood from where the pensieve had ejected him onto the floor of the Headmaster's office. All my life, and it has been a lie. All my accomplishments, for nothing. Dumbledore thought that I would have everything done, that someone could step up and finish what I had started, but he overestimated me. I was raised for slaughter, but it still won't be enough. The snake, Nagini, will live on, Harry thought, miserable. But as he turned his forlorn eyes to the door, a small stand caught his attention. For reasons he could not place, his mind was flooded with memories from last year, and his lessons with Dumbledore. He remembered relaying these lessons to Ron and Hermione, and his miserable mood took a slight upturn. Maybe there is hope. Ron and Hermione know my mission. They would do their best to make sure Nagini dies, and Voldemort follows, but I told them not to tell anyone. If they die, all WILL be lost. But I can't talk to anyone. To do so will break me. I need to face Voldemort, and I need to do it without letting anyone know. Otherwise, they will hold me back, and I will let them. With that, Harry withdrew his Invisibility Cloak, and wrapped it around himself, unaware of the two figures that were waiting outside the door under a strong Disillusionment Charm, and unaware of their plan to change things, all with the talk they had had with the Sorting Hat while he was watching Professor Snape's memories.

~ A Different Kind of Bravery ~

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood slipped into the Headmaster's office, planning to talk to the Sorting Hat. They stopped briefly when they noticed Harry bent over Dumbledore's old Pensieve, then continued on to the shelf that held the age old Sorting Hat.

"Ahh, Neville Longbottom. My what a change in you since your first year. But you have shown to yourself and others what I saw that night. Now, I sense you did not come for idle chit chat, so tell me, what do you seek?"

Neville stood straighter, and looked to the slim girl beside him. The battle, and, indeed, the previous year, had worn down on her looks, making her normally dirty blonde hair look darker. Her face held healing bruises and fresh cuts, and her cheekbones were pushing against her skin. Luna nodded, her wide, pale blue eyes staring, unblinkingly, at Harry's bent form. Living on the run had been rough on him, and he was thinner than usual, with dirty clothes that were tattered. Only his coat looked new, as it wasn't tattered, but even then it was as dirty as the rest of his clothes. There was blood on his pant leg, and Neville imagined that the skin on his face would be pulled slightly over his face, with deep circles under his eyes, and a wild look about him. "The Dark Lord has given us an hour to give Harry Potter to him, but Luna Lovegood and I think that something is terribly wrong, and want to know if there is a way to right that wrong."

The hat chuckled and sighed merrily, causing Neville to want to rip it off his head and tear it to pieces. "The castle and I have been wondering about that, and have reviewed how the founders created the wards and castle. Salazar himself thought of a safeguard to be used if the school was threatened to fall. One person, with the most true knowledge of the problem that threatens the school, can go back three years from the Room of Requirement. To do this, the thought, I wish to save the school from falling, must be used. Now, that person, and two people that Fate believes to be the most instrumental to the cause, will retain their memories of what has happened. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Neville Longbottom?" Neville grinned at Luna, who had been listening in, and lifted the hat reverently off his head.

"Yes, Hat, it does. Off the record, do you have a name other that the Sorting Hat? It seems weird to call you Hat." Luna fixed a curious stare, speaking for the first time since entering the office. Her voice held none of the dreamy quality that used to be there.

"I am called Hector, my dear Luna Lovegood. Now, unless you want Harry Potter to find you here, you two had best be on your way again. By the by, I do believe that Mr. Potter is the one who knows the most." Neville nodded, having already figured that out.

"Harry, at the least, will see you again, Hector. You have been a great help." The two left, with Neville casting a very strong Disillusionment Charm over the two of them, and they huddled into the corner of the landing.

~ A Different Kind of Bravery ~

Harry skulked down the staircase, exiting into a deserted and damaged corridor. He had barely made it to the main staircase when he was grabbed from behind by two sets of hands - one obviously masculine, and one almost painfully feminine. Expecting to see Ron and Hermione, though wondering why they would resort to such tactics to get him, he turned his head, only to come face-to-face with a determined Neville Longbottom. His brown hair was standing on end, and slightly burnt from spell passage. The normally cheerful face was hardened into a fierce look, almost like a protective or angry expression. There was dirt smudged on his face, but this time it was not from messing with plants in the greenhouses. His kind brown eyes were glinting with something Harry did not want to really figure out at the moment. Unbidden, memories of fifth year came to mind, and his crush on the boy behind him came rushing back. Slowly turning his head, Harry looked to the other side, and saw the not so dreamy look of Luna's pale blue eyes. Such a contrast to Neville's eyes. She too held a place in his... well, he wasn't sure if it was his heart, but he also held a crush on her.

"Yes?" Harry had to wet his throat to get the question out without squeaking. Neville gave a small smile, and started moving up the main staircase, gently guiding Harry along with him. Luna slid her hands, one pulling the cloak off of him, and the other going down to hold his hand. While she and Neville had been dating this past year, they had talked about their feelings for Harry. And they knew Harry felt the same, since his eyes often gave him away, even while he had deluded himself into thinking it was Cho that had caught his fancy.

"We have a way to change things, so don't worry too much about it. We talked to the hat, and you will be going back in time three years to change what has happened. Don't worry about messing up the timeline, because that is the entire point. Your body won't be going back, your mind will," Luna stated fiercely. "But first, you must let us drive some key points home. First, only two others will retain their memories. We don't know which two it will be. Second, get things done faster. Third, act on what you actually feel and don't delude yourself. It will only cause more heartache." They had reached the seventh floor, and Neville let go to pace in front of the hidden door. Luna turned Harry around and kissed him.

Harry was stunned. First, he was informed that he didn't have to go face Voldemort. And second, ONE OF HIS CRUSHES WAS KISSING HIM! But before he could gather himself and kiss Luna back, Neville came up behind Luna and wrapped his arms around the both of them. Luna broke the kiss, and smiled gently at Harry before Neville's hand came up and turned Harry's face toward him. The kiss that came next was stronger, and more dominating, than Luna's, but also just as tender and loving as her's. Again, before Harry could collect himself, Neville pulled back. His face had softened, and he stroked Harry's cheek as he whispered, "You only have a short time before the door closes again. To cap it off, this should be the night He returns, but after Crouch, Jr. was kissed. Two other people will retain their memories besides you, but we don't know who. And we love you. But you may have to tell us your feelings if we don't retain our memories. On the chance that we do, we are not going to let you go. Now, step through that door, and we will see you on the other side."

Harry reluctantly nodded, and stepped out of the warm embrace. Feeling bereft, he walked backwards towards the open door, and the last thing he saw before the darkness overtook his vision was Neville and Luna smiling at him, eyes full of love. And then he was falling.

* * *

**AN: I hope you found this start likable. See you next time, and, if you haven't already, check out my other Harry Potter story! ~kaity1995**


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

Harry heard voices all around him. Some were faint and angry, others were close and worried. He struggled to remember what was going on. Then it hit him. His mind had gone back in time. What was it Neville and Luna had said? Act Faster? Yes, that was the jist of it - act faster. So, the Horcruxes needed to be destroyed sooner. Wait, what was that? Harry listened as the angry voices of Professor McGonagall and Minister Fudge came closer. So, Crouch, Jr. was just kissed. Well, it's down to showing memories of both the return and interrogation. I hope that works. And I need to go to Gringotts. I need to know if they send out monthly bank statements. Harry discretely reached for his glasses and slipped them on as the doors banged open. Behind Professors Snape and McGonagall and Minister Fudge, Harry spotted Luna and Neville. Their eyes held knowledge and fear, letting him know that they had come back with him. Nobody noticed them enter and join Harry on the bed, sitting with him.

Harry paid little attention to the arguing, instead, paying attention to his surroundings, while making it look like he was watching their faces. Even with the furtive glances Fudge sent his way, he never noticed Neville and Luna, the latter curled against him and the former curled around the two of them. When Harry spoke, Fudge started, making him aware that Fudge hadn't even known he was awake. After that particular altercation, Harry thought back to the memories that travelled with him, and one in particular, of a book that had appeared to him on the evening of July 30, 1997. A book his mother and father had collaborated on. A section of it was about showing a memory outside of a person's mind without using a pensieve. Just as Fudge was turning to leave, Harry cast the spell, Ostendere Memoria (1), making it seem like accidental magic. The two memories played, and Fudge looked spooked. He left without another word, and Harry hoped that Fudge understood. Luna looked up at the two boys, and smiled. She was glad that all three of them had retained their memories. She and Neville curled in tighter, reassuring Harry without words that they would always be there. Mrs. Weasley turned around, and jumped when she saw the two people curled around Harry. She looked ready to scold them and send them out, when she saw Harry already dropping off in their embrace, and so let them be, letting them know of her displeasure with a glare. She would just up the dosage of the love potion during the summer. To her surprise, Luna glared in her direction.

"The Nargles are at it again Neville." Neville nodded, and pulled the two closer.

"I'll stay up. You get some rest Lu'. Okay?" Luna nodded, and fell asleep in the embrace of her boys.

"Nev, what was she talking about? I don't fully understand. I know that she means someone's going to-" Harry stopped short, cut of by Neville pulling his head towards his chest. Harry blushed faintly, before scooting closer to the warmth Neville exuded, pulling Luna with him.

"You just get some rest. I'll explain tomorrow. Just sleep now. Luna and I will not move, at all." Harry nodded, and drifted off, knowing that tomorrow would bring its own troubles.

~ A Different Kind of Bravery ~

The next few days were filled with several happenings. The Diggorys came in to talk with Harry, who was curled up with Luna, Neville having left to take care of a few of his projects in the greenhouses. Luna held onto him as he showed them the last part of the task, up until he died. Amos Diggory was inconsolable. Mrs. Diggory, on the other hand, seemed beyond tears for her son, instead, she hugged Harry, thanking him for bringing his body back, and saying how Cedric would have been proud to be his friend.

"And Mr. Potter, we believe you when you say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. I know," she held up her hand at Harry's open mouth, "that you prefer for him to be recognized by his named, fashioned or not, but we have lost too much to him to gather that strength just yet. When the time comes, we will fight alongside you, for you, and for Cedric, but most importantly, for ourselves to have ultimate Peace. Thank you." Mrs. Diggory stood, hugged Harry, then seemed to remember something. "Cedric once said that you were more about everyone else's happiness before your own. Please, just this once, do something about yourself. I remember your parents, and they were tall. Get out of whatever household you are in, and take care of yourself. If not for yourself, then for me and Amos, Cedric, Luna, Neville, and your friends. Lily was 5'10", and She told me that her sister was an inch taller than her. James was 6'1", and he would always brag that a Potter was a scrawny little thing until they were thirteen, but by the time Fourth year came around, they would shoot up, and stop growing at twenty. You haven't hit that, and I'm worried on what that means. So please, take care of yourself this summer." With that, she stood to her full height of 5'8", and turned placing an arm around Amos Diggory's waist, guiding him out of the infirmary. Harry turned to Luna.

"How do I get out of the Dursley's? I'm going to have a guard this summer!" Luna giggled, and ran her hands through Harry's unruly hair.

"Why, you just don't go of course! We send a dummy, and place charms on it that will irritate the muggles into killing it, making everyone think you're dead. In the meantime, you will be under that ingenious cloak of yours, hiding out in the shack. Either Neville or myself, most likely me, will come pick you up, and we spend at least part of the summer at Neville's. But then we can easily get you to Gringotts, and Then, from there, it's a fly by the seat of our pants type of plan. Your best, if I remember correctly. But, since I am a dove animagus, I can get dirt on the Dursleys, even the "murder" of you, and when summer ends, we reveal that, get them arrested, and by then you will already be either emancipated or adopted by someone who will help you. But beware the Weasley females. They don't care for you personally, just about your fame and money. Do you understand?" Harry nodded, practically a pile of goo under the ongoing ministrations of Luna's tiny, smooth hands. Luna blinked down at Harry, who had just started purring in pleasure, mewling when she stopped at the sound of the door opening.

"Hello Luna, Harry." Harry lazily turned his head from its position on Luna's lap, grinning when he saw Neville.

"Hey Nev! Luna's hands are very nice. She's also very mean sometimes. She was running her fingers through my hair, but she stopped." Harry pouted up at the other boy, who had a streak of dirt on his forehead, and a smudge on his nose, causing Luna to click her tongue and pull out a handkerchief to wipe it off.

"I stopped to see who was coming Harry. You are a silly one, but that's why I love you. Neville, finish washing up before joining us, okay?" Neville nodded sheepishly, before turning to the nearby wash station.

"Harry, I know Luna's hand's are nice, I can remember them. They are gentle, and caring, but never tick her off. She's very protective of those she considers hers, and we are hers, just like you two are mine, and we are yours." Neville placed his robe, vest, and over shirt on a nearby chair, and climbed onto the bed, bangs dripping with water. Luna giggled faintly before the two shifted to curl into the newcomer. "How was the meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory?" Luna filled him in as she returned to playing with Harry's hair. The two of them watched with amusement as Harry melted and purred like a cat.

That's a new take on being a lion, thought Luna with amusement. Turning to Neville, who was staring at Harry with a mix of love and lust, she asked, "Does your Gran know?" Neville, without tearing his gaze from the brunet that was purring against his side, he nodded.

"She expects you and Harry, at the least, your father if he wants, by the second day of July. He can stay with you the first day, but she wants all of us safely behind Longbottom Family wards as soon as possible. Somehow, she knows everything before I do, therefore knows that our minds are from the future, and that we are to change it. She will have tutors in different subjects for us, and says she's sorry for making me use a wand that was never meant for me. That will change soon. But we need to see about Ron and Hermione. What do they know, are they being paid or are they being controlled?" Neither of them noticed Harry stop purring until he spoke.

"They are being paid, but they haven't touched it. They didn't know where it came from, and despite everything, they do have a moral compass pointing the right direction. All except the fight this year was orchestrated by us. I tell them what to tell the Old Goat-face, but knowing what I know now, that has probably changed. I'll be sounding them out this summer, and if one of those tutors is for Occlumency, I say we kidnap those two, if they pass my test, and teach them too, so that we are protected on all accounts. But for now, don't be alone with him or Snape. They both know Legilimency." Luna and Neville looked down in shock, having thought he was out of it with pleasure. Although, with the way he was shifting...

Luna shook herself into motion, leaning down and capturing Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss. Lips battled, and tongues lashed, but eventually, Harry gave in to the pleasure of feeling Luna's hands in his hair once more. Moaning, he turned his head slightly, breaking the kiss, to catch his breath. Neville, on the other hand, had other ideas. Leaning in close, he hissed into Harry's ear, "You little tease, you know what you've been doing to us," before pulling him into a teasing kiss, not giving him more than a taste. Luna smiled.

"We have to stop for now guys. For one, we are in the infirmary, not the most private of places, two, Madame Pomfrey is headed this way, as well as Ron and Hermione, and three, if we continue now, nothing will stop us, and I know you want to keep some of your life private Harry." The two boys separated and glared at Luna before Neville pulled her into a quick kiss, one that teased and promised. Just before the door opened, Neville and Luna were out of the bed, Luna perched on the foot, and Neville sat in the chair that held his robes.

Ron and Hermione rushed to Harry's bed before stopping and letting Madame Pomfrey do her thing. When she was gone, Harry held up his hand.

"They know. Now, what's happened?" Ron ran a hand through his bright red hair, blue eyes worried, and Hermione's frazzled hair did nothing but worry Harry more. Suspiciously wet brown eyes met his, and Hermione burst into tears, throwing herself into Harry's arms. Bright emerald eyes met blue, and Ron sighed explosively.

"He knows we've been holding back information, Harry. He told us to stop it or-" Ron cut off, shuddering.

"Okay, then we need to have a falling out. That way, you won't know, and can't get into trouble. I'll just be closing myself off, and pushing you two away, and that will be the reason for the falling out." Wet brown eyes, dark blue eyes, very light gray eyes, and blue eyes stared at him in shock.

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know, Bad author. I actually had lost this file, and just found it today. I wrote all but the first four paragraphs today, and it's 2,029 words total. YAY ME! Any way, I haven't even started the next chapter of 'Return of the JubliAdder Elves' and plan to start that today, but I have work this afternoon. This is my sixth day of work, and so far, I like it. Anyway, I hope you like this update, and to be honest, I lost my story notes. Oopsie. *looks away in embarrassment***


End file.
